Ice Series Part Three: Miyako's Way
by Soulfull Ishida
Summary: Rated PG for suicidal themes. Daisuke tells Miyako what happened at the river, and the results are rather...different than what he expected. Kenyako and another coupling. This should be read after Ice, and Ice can be read without Part One.


Miyako's Way  
Song "Fear" By Sarah McLaghlin  
Story by Soulfull Ishida  
  
Author's Notes and Notations: Wasabi all! This is the sequel to "Ice." How does Miyako react to the events of Ice? And when she starts to have feelings for another, will she be able to let Ken go? By the way, & means song lyrics, ^ means flashbacks, and * is for the tomstone instription. I know, that's a lot of symbols...  
*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's right, zip. Unless you count personal belongings and this story (not the characters). If I did own Daisuke, Miyako, or Ken, I would make their lives a living heck.  
Yolei: *points accusingly at Soul* Do you see what I have to work with? I'm SUPPOSED to give Soul inspiration, and what do I get in return?  
Soul: Free food?  
Davis: What free food? Fasamon EATS it all before we can touch it!  
Soul: Then eat up on grocery day.  
Mimi: But that's Sunday! We don't work Sunday's!  
Soul: I could use the extra inspiration.  
Ken: ………….please read and review.  
*~*~*~*  
  
& Morning smiles  
Like the face   
Of a newborn child  
Innocent, unknowing. &  
  
^The doorbell rang, startling the violet-haired girl out of her nap.^  
  
I can't believe Ken went that far. We said we would help him, but he didn't listen. He never accepted help or forgiveness, and even if he did, he would be scared that we would leave him with his suffering.  
Ken was always suffering.  
  
^Yawning and stretching, the girl threw on a robe and opened the door to her apartment.^  
  
& Winter's end  
Promises of   
A long lost friend  
Speaks to me in comfort. &  
  
Daisuke did try to stop him from doing it, but nothing he said or did would change his mind. Ken watched his life shatter around him like glass. He looked into the abyss, and felt terror rising in his heart- not because the abyss stared back, but because he felt the abyss become him. But, through the hardest of times, Ken managed to stay strong, to hold on to that perfection that made everyone adore him. Ken had been drowning for years, but by the time he realized it, he was too tired to fight the current.  
I loved Ken for who he was, not who he pretended to be- his brother, Osamu.  
  
^Daisuke Motomiya stood there, tears traveling down his paled face. He was shivering from the cold, a look of fear and sorrow on his face, reflected in his chocolate eyes. He was holding a wet, partially frozen scarf in his hands, which the girl recognized as Ichijouji Ken's, her boyfriend and close friend.^  
  
& But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place. &  
  
^"What's wrong, Daisuke?" the girl asked, placing her arm on his shoulder as she led him inside her family's apartment. No one was home except for them. A crystalline tear fell from the boy's eye, and he quickly wiped it away. Miyako held his chin, making Daisuke look at her. "Dai, what happened? Please, tell me."  
"It's about…Ken. He…he's gone, 'Yako. I-I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Wh-why wouldn't he listen?" Motomiya Daisuke sobbed, falling into Inoue Miyako's arms. Miyako's eyes widened as her own tears started to form in her innocent eyes, still so young and unscathed by human emotion or pain- until that moment.^  
  
& Tangled up  
In your embrace  
There's nothing I'd like better  
Then to fall  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give. &  
  
At that moment in my life, everything I knew and loved flip-flopped into something different and unrecognizable. I wasn't even a teenager yet, but thoughts that a fifty-year-old wouldn't think of raced through my mind. There, in my arms, was Daisuke Motomiya at my mercy, expressing his emotions openly in my arms. Ken's body was at the bottom of a river, and his soul…well, who knew where that was. My heart pounded frantically in my chest as my heart began to feel emotions for Daisuke that I would never have dreamed of. My mind was spinning with memories of Ken, Ken's first kiss with me, Ken's sorrow, Ken's perfection, Ken's happiness, Ken's beautiful body at the bottom of a freezing river, left to be eaten by fish and disintegrated by the water. Then there was Daisuke.   
Oh, beautiful Daisuke.  
  
& Wind in time  
Rapes the flower  
Trembling on the vine  
And nothing yields to shelter it &  
  
^Daisuke noticed Miyako's sudden stiffening, and looked up at the girl that was trying to comfort him. She looked down into his chocolate eyes, a painful smile spreading on her face, never reaching her cold golden-red eyes, sparkling with tears.   
"Miyako, I'm sorry. I did try to stop him, but…he said to tell you that he loved you from the bottom of his heart, and that he wished it didn't have to end this way." The boy gently pushed away from Miyako, and they stood there, thoughts racing through their heads.  
They stayed like that for fifteen minutes.^  
  
& From above  
They say temptation  
Will destroy our love,  
The never-ending hunger. &  
  
^Daisuke looked down at the scarf, the symbol that Ken was truly gone. He looked up at Miyako, seeing her hands running through her long hair, just one more thing Ken loved about her. Tears were streaming down her face to fall to the floor. The boy handed her the scarf, a small smile on his face. His silence wasn't like him, for Daisuke was a stubborn, loud-mouthed, fun-loving child. Miyako looked at the scarf, then at the child that was at Ken's last moments. She grabbed the scarf and threw it into a corner, then hugged Daisuke tightly.  
"Oh, I'm such a child! I wasn't the one that was there! Why am I crying? Ken wouldn't want me to cry over him! Oh, so many thoughts! I love Ken, I love you, I don't know who to love, I-," Miyako stopped, pulling away from Motomiya, eyes wide at what she just said. I…love…Daisuke? Daisuke looked at her, running a hand through his spiked brown hair. Miyako opened her mouth to apologize and make up explanations as to why she said that, but Daisuke put his hand to her lips to silence her.  
"I love you, too, 'Yako. Although this probably isn't the best time, since Ken just died…but I do love you, and I've loved you since the beginning of our friendship. But, you chose Ken, and I suppose that you would rather stay with his memories then with some clumsy, stupid person who couldn't save his best friend. Ken was meant for you."  
A long pause broke between the two.  
"I should go…" Daisuke whispered, then turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
Miyako Rose Inoue screamed, expressing her confusion and loneliness to whoever would listen.^  
  
& But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose here  
In this lonely place. &  
  
Yes, after time, the wound started to heal, and Daisuke and I started to go out. We didn't kiss until much later, though, because every time he tried to, Ken would come to my mind, and I would break down. Yes, I know that's weak to cry every time I think of Ken, but that's how I remember him best. We held a funeral for him, even though we had no body. Takeru, Hikari, Mr. Ichijouji, and even Iori showed up, but fortunately, it was a private memorial service, so there was no one else there.   
I was the last one to leave the grave.  
*To most, a stranger,  
Only looked at for his fame.  
But to us, he was a gift from above,  
And to me, he was my love.  
~ Miyako Rose Inoue*  
There was only one flower there, and that was a rose. Now a whole rosebush grows besides the memorial, but the first flower is still the only one on the grave. Back, when Ken was alive, he would call me his White Rose, his temple of flowers.   
"With your hair of violets and your eyes of lilies, you, Miyako Rose, are my White Rose, my temple of flowers, and I shall always love the White Rose," Ken would say. I never understood how he could find all that beauty in me, but that was how Ken was. He could find beauty in everything except for himself. I would make up for his lack of self-acceptance by calling him my Ocean of Love, or My Perfect Dream.   
The flower at the grave is a white rose.  
Now I am a twenty-nine-year-old woman, and I am- for the most part- happily married to Daisuke. However, I will not allow him- or anyone else- to call me Rose, even though that is my middle name. Only my Perfect Dream can call me that, so I will have to wait until we meet again to hear someone call me Rose. Daisuke understands that I can never fully let go, and he is fine with that. He knows that he does not have all my love, nor will he ever get it. I still have Ken's scarf, along with other personal belongings, like a photograph of our first kiss. It's a funny picture, actually, but it brings tears to my eyes every time I see it. Ken's sweeping me up in his arms, his lips pressed gently against my cheek, and I am blushing, with this huge grin on my face and my arms wrapped around his neck, one hand running through his hair. The picture is next to the rose at the grave, which I visit everyday.   
I miss my love, but now I have Daisuke and my memories, and I am contented with them.  
I no longer fear if I have nothing to give.  
I'm living things by Miyako's Way. 


End file.
